


RP Example Post for Tris

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik





	RP Example Post for Tris

She just wanted to be alone for a few minutes. She needed to breathe, to process everything. 

She wasn’t even sure how she had managed to get out of the building where everyone was having their own reactions to the computer video that had just been played. She didn’t see what happened to Tobias when he was pulled away from her by the crowd and she didn’t dare look at Caleb. That wound was still a little too fresh and raw for her to process right now.

The woman on the video said that the Divergents were supposed to lead them into a new world. How were they even supposed to do that? Most of them were just kids and they had been hunted for such a long time.

The information that her parents had died to protect had now been delivered and she wasn’t sure how she felt about… well, about everything. She wasn’t even sure what had happened to Evelyn – hadn’t wanted to see the woman try to kill any of her friends and fellow faction members because she had decided what was now going to happen in their society.

Hell, did they even have a society any longer? Hadn’t it started breaking down before this? It must have if Erudite had been using secret control measures on the Dauntless to make them into their army. It had to have been breaking down long before this if all of the factionless had guns and were willing to use them on their friends and former allies. Her parents and Marcus had seen this coming, which was why they had been so careful to be the perfect Abnegation members.

All of this was why her mother had seemed so at peace with her decision to move from the faction she had been born into and into Dauntless. Being Dauntless had taught her things that she needed to know in order to stay alive. Being Dauntless had helped her learn who and what she was. She was more than a faction, she was Divergent – something very little people understood.

But at what cost? At what cost all of her knowledge? Yes, she was still alive, but she had lost almost everything. Evelyn was trying to break up the factions and she didn’t like the idea of losing the first family and group of friends that she had ever felt like she belonged to.

Dauntless was more than just a faction to her. They were family. They were who she belonged with.

Tobias… she loved him with everything she had, but she wasn’t sure where things stood with him – even when he had come to her right before the video played. She wanted to curl up in his arms and hide from the world for awhile. She just didn’t know if she had the right to any longer; or even if he would want her to.

Maybe this was what it was supposed to be like for her. Maybe having everything taken from her was her punishment for killing Will.

Stepping into the shadows of one if the buildings, she crouched down, dragging her fingers lightly through the dirt. Every time she thought of Will, she was seized by a tight hand of guilt. It didn’t do any good for people to tell her that he would have killed her because he was programmed to. It didn’t help with the pain and the guilt she carried around for having killed her friend.


End file.
